


Interrupted

by Longcat



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, R2 - Freeform, really should have locked that door
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 08:29:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8742442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longcat/pseuds/Longcat
Summary: “Rob, Rich, I … OH! I’m sorry! I didn’t see anything! I-I-I I’m going now.” She let the door nearly slam behind her, the glass rattling in the frame causing the photos plastered over it to shake. Her footsteps could be heard as she quickly made her way down the hall away from them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Hudine for reading this over for me!
> 
> I needed a quick break from Fantastic Plausibility so I wrote this.

“Rob, Rich, I … OH! I’m sorry! I didn’t see anything! I-I-I I’m going now.” She let the door nearly slam behind her, the glass rattling in the frame causing the photos plastered over it to shake. Her footsteps could be heard as she quickly made her way down the hall away from them.

“Good thing she didn’t barge in about ten minutes earlier.” Rob chuckled into Rich’s mouth as he sat straddling him in the office chair, his mind still slightly foggy. His fingers were twisted into Rich’s longer than usual hair, pulling gently. His hat had fallen to the ground, long abandoned. 

“She missed one helluva show, Robbie. I certainly enjoyed it.” Rich’s eyes twinkled as he joked with his friend, his hands still rubbing circles on the smooth, warm flesh of his back under his shirt. He wanted to pull him closer, but with that interruption, he knew that they needed to get going. Leaning in to capture another kiss, their beards brushed against each other.

With a small laugh, Rob pulled back and pushed his arms into the other man’s shoulders pinning him in place as he stood up. Rich turned his head and kissed the soft skin exposed to him, enjoying the feel of the toned muscles of his arms. The sensation of his beard on the inside of his arm set Rob into another round of soft laughter. 

“That tickles Rich. You know Brianna’s right, you should at least trim that back so we can tell if you have lips.” 

“You seem to find them alright,” he teased as Rob stood up giving him access to button his pants back up. Tugging down on his shirt to smooth out any wrinkles that were caused by their earlier activities, he stood up. Rob tried stepping past him in their small shared office only to get caught and pulled back in against Rich’s chest. Mustache and beard tickling his neck, Rob squirmed under his grasp. “Continue this later?”

Rob felt a rush at the words whispered near his ear. He was grateful for being held at that moment because he was certain he would have stumbled otherwise. A breathy moan escaped his lips as he opened his mouth, words suddenly lost to him. 

“I’ll take that as a yes?” His words rumbled through his chest and against Rob’s back. Placing another quick kiss to the side of his neck he let go of him and got to the door, swinging it open he wasn’t surprised that there wasn’t a soul in sight. “Robbie, once we find our producer do you want to do the explaining this time?”

“I-I-I think she got the picture clear enough Rich! We should just go about everything as normal and hope she never brings it up.” Rob double checked himself in the reflection of the glass, making sure his shirt buttons matched up properly, his thoughts were starting to catch up with him along with his anxiety. 

This wasn’t the first time their producer had caught them in compromising positions. The first couple of times they both got pretty anxious about how she would react and who she would tell. When nothing came of it, Rich was able to settle down and started to see just how far he could take jokes around her before she would give up and leave. 

“What? And deny me the opportunity to make a bunch of innuendos?” He asked wiggling his eyebrows, a devilish smirk spreading across his face. It wasn’t as if he needed an excuse to make dirty jokes, in fact, this would just make the jokes that much funnier to him as he watched for her reactions.

“Rich! You’re an ass.” He reached out and tried to hit him in the shoulder. However, Rich was expecting it and pulled away leaving the smack to fall short, just barely brushing his arm instead. He chased after him trying to successfully land a hit, putting them on opposite sides of the long meeting table.

“But you love my ass.” Rich would not stop with the teasing as he continued to dance out of Rob’s reach.  There wasn’t anyone around to watch this display as the offices were mostly empty, with lights turned off and doors closed. They had assumed that everyone had gone home for the evening while they stayed behind, an assumption that was proven wrong just moments earlier. 

“And the rest of you. But please? Next time make sure the door is locked.” 


End file.
